I Love The Animago
by Srta Infernal
Summary: ¿Que pasa si tú amor por los libros te lleva a un mundo mágico donde tú vida corre peligro? ¿que hará Kagome Higurashi? acompaña a Kagome a vivir su aventura,
1. -1-

— Y asi jazmin la guerrera rescata a su amado principe de las brujas.

Dice en susurro una joven de 17 años cabellos azabaches y con ondulas al final, ojos azules como el cielo y un cuerpo esbelto. Leia en una mesa con un sentenar de libros.

El libro que tenia en sus manos lo cierra, se levanta y lo guarda en el estante, para ponerse a buscar otro libro, talvez uno "nuevo". Repentinamente se detiene en seco.

— ¡¡Hum!!.. Nunca te habia visto.

Pronuncia sorprendida, suelta una risilla muy alegre y curiosa.

La joven azabache toma el misterioso libro, y lo da vuelta en sus palida y suabes manos. Lee el nombre del libro "Una Aventura Magica".

La azabache feliz va hacia la recepción de la biblioteca, donde esta una anciana de cabellos largos blancos con un ojo cubierto por un parche era de unos 58 años, bajita y regordeta.

— Hola Kaede, queria sacar este libro.

Pidió la joven con entuciasmo.

—Jaja, Kagome claro...—frunce el ceño.— ...mmm. "U..un...a a..ave...aventura ... Ma... Magica".

Sus manos tiemblan mientras sostiene el libro, sus ojos se enganchan y su voz es tartamudo con un todo diferente al de siempre, un sudor baja por su frente y el sudor frío por la espalda, tuvo una mala experiencia con ese libro antes, con esa chica hace años...

**_Flash black._**

— Señorita kikyo, despierte. La biblioteca cerrara.

Dijo sacudiendo lebemente el hombro de la chica quien dormía sobre un libro.

— ¡HA!

Despertó de un susto sobresaltando a la anciana, de repente la mirada pérdida de la joven se llena de terror, sus ojos pudieron acer salido de sus cuencas del horror al recordar; en ese momento sujeto de las manos a la vieja Kaede y grita.

**_—¡_**Inuyasha! ¡¡MOUSTROS!! ¡¡MAGOS!! ¡¡ANIMAGOS!! ¡¡TODOS!!!... QUERIAN MATARME!!!

—Su mirada aterrada giro al libro sobre la mesa y en un balbuceo intensivos. —" El Libro De Mi Vida" — término la joven kikyo, era tan entusiasma con los libros como kagome; pero... algo estaba pasando con ese libro.

**_Fin flash black_**

No podia la chica sacarse de su mente lo que dijo la señora Kaede. Pensaba mientras caminaba por las frias y tembrosas calles de tokyo con un libro contra su pecho.

—Con que se volvio loca, eh?

Dijo con un suspiro.

La joven tan pensativa que estaba, no noto que un joven de cabellos platiados alto y un buen fisico se asercaba.

—¡¡AH!! ... lo siento mu... Mucho.

Dijo muy apenada la azabache.

— No, fue mí culpa señorita... ¿Kikyo?

Se acusaba con una sonrisa, hasta que vio a la joven, hasta decir el nombre.

— ¿Eh? No, no no ... Mi nombre es Kagome.

Respondió rápido sacudiendo las manos y cabeza en forma negativa.

El joven peliplata tomo el libro en sus manos y muy sorprendido se lo entrega a la azabache. Aun en el suelo.

—Gracias... ¿Eh?

Decia dudosa.

—"InuYasha"

Responde lentamente y resaltando su nombre.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

En una habitacion blanca una joven de 30 años, de cabellos largos y lacios color azabache, ojos frios del color del café y un buen cuerpo. Ahora sus ojos reflejan miedo, rapido se levanta de su sitio hacia la puerta.

**—¡¡NO!! ¡¡AYUDENLA!! ¡¡QUE NO LEA EL LIBRO!! ¡QUE NO LO HAGA! !**

Sus gritos resonaban en el largo y frio pasillo de paredes húmedas y blancas.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**Kagome.**

"Ese chico era raro, muy raro, pero muy atractivo. Uhy!! Kagome en que piensas... Jiji"

— Aaaaaah...

Suspiro.

Estoy en mi habitacion es color rosa y tiene lo normal en una mi armario cama y escritorio y una ventana.

—Ok, te leere mi libro hermoso.— dije obserbando al libro.—¿eh? ¿InuYasha? —en una imagen del libro era el pero con un kimono. Dejo de lado ese detalle y leo.

—"En unas tierras lejanas. inuyasha, el animago"

Estaba sorprendida pero luego mi cuerpo cayo en la oscuridad.

Al abrir mis ojos veo un campo verde lleno de vida, arboles y animales, todo muy bello... Solo hay un problema.. Este lugar, ¡¡no es mi casa!!

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_Continuara..._**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

_Esta historia la ise cuando tenia 9 años y ya leia fanfic .. Bueno lo ise asta el capitulo 4 y medio y encontre el libro donde estaba y la estoy subiendo la voy a continuar ahora ._

Adios .


	2. -2-

Me habia despertado en un lugar raro pero hermoso, habia gritado, llorado, pataleado y nada ¿donde estaba?. Escucho unos arbustos moverce.

**— ¡Mama! ¡Sotha! ¡ABUELO! **

Grite pero mis gritos son callados por los gruñidos de.. ¿Un perro? ¡Muy grande!, con melena plateada y su pelaje gris claro (la melena asi como tiene kirara alrededor del cuello asta el pecho), en las platas delanteras unas garras filosas y unos penetrantes ojos dorados. La criatura rugia.

La criatura se acercaba a mi mientra yo retrocedia, pero choco con algo , no se que es, cierro mis ojos para esperar a que me matara o coma pero solo escucho una pequeña risa.

Cuando abro los ojos lentamente pero veo a.

— **¡¡Inuyasha!!**

Grito sorprendida al verlo ahí con su sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Y? ¿Te gusta tu cambio? Ka-go-me.

Pregunta mirándome completamente, y dice mi nombre vocal por vocal. Esperen... ¿Cambio?.

Me miro a mi misma, ¡waaww! Que sorpresa mi ropa cambio. Ahora tengo una falda negra hasta un poco mas arriba del tobillo y abierta completamente de ambos costados, y ¿un sosten? Negro con detalles rosas. ¡Prácticamente se me ve todo! Y unos zapatos de duende negros.

— ¿Qué me paso InuYasha?

Pregunte mientras intentaba cubrirme inútilmente, me daba pena estar así, pero... ¿este no es el traje mágico que toda mi vida quise portar?

— ¡Jajaja!... Estas dentro del libro.

Me dijo tranquilo, y noto que tiene unas orejas .. ¡¡Kawaii!!.

Me ciento frente el y tomo sus orejitas son muy suaves, siento que Inuyasha me toma de la cintura, Ay no, que e hecho o ¿provoque?.

_Flash black._

Estaba en la escuela con mis amigas, mientras ellas hablaban de sus novios y yo leia un libro. Me miraron y se miraron, luego me sacaron mi libro y hablaron.

— Kagome, ¿cuando piensas darle una oportunidad a un chico?

Pregunta Eri mi amiga.

— Yo no se de esas cosas.

Dije simple.

— Mira kagome, ... A los chicos les gustan que los toquen y si es una parte sensible y que les guste la sensación...— dijo con mirada y sonrisa picara.—se existan, y si se exitan quieren sexo. Así de simple.

Explicó como si nada por kagome .. y ciertas partes por inuyasha. yo estaba mas roja que nunca.

_Fin flash black._

Logro senti como inuyasha me aleja de el y mira para otro lado.

**Inuyasha...**

Se me habia sentado en frente mio, siento que sus pequeñas y suaves manos acarician mis orejas, pero se siente muy bien. A nadie había dejado que las tocaran, muchos menos a kikyo.

Subo mis manos hasta su cintura y me da una buena vista de sus... Pero que demonios estoy haciendo. Aproveche mi agarre en ella y la alejo. Y desvío la mirada a un costado.

**Kagome...**

—Muy bien! **¡¿Como es eso que estoy dentro del libro?! **

Grito como una loca.

— Kagome dime, ¿donde esta el libro?

Me dijo mirándome de nuevo.

— No se... Esta en mi casa.

Le digo, pues claro que esta en mi casa.

— Hablo del otro libro... ¡¡Ha!! Allí esta.

Al decir eso, se levanta y toma un libro que estaba al lado de adonde yo dormía antes de salir a buscar a mi familia.

Se acercaba con el libro que decía "Mi Vida" se sienta frente a mi.

— Tomalo, kagome la maga.

Me dice tirando me el libro.

Al tocar ese libro un brillo rosa aparece en mi cintura, aparece un cinturón con un pequeño estuche largo y un palito dentro, y del otro lado lado como un bolso del tamaño del libro.—¿Que es esto?—figo a tomar el palito del estuche.

—Eres una maga en la historia y este libro es tu vida en tu mundo.—me dijo abriéndolo al libro y sus paginas estaban vacías, en blanco.—por cada criatura mágica con los fragmentos de la perla de shikkon que nosotros recuperemos el libro tendrá paginas escritas con momentos de tu vida , por la energía mágica si es débil o fuerte sera la cantidad de paginas a obtener.

Al recuperar todas y el libro, el libro te dejara elejir en tu vida o pertenecer aquí. A yo soy "tú" animago.

Me confeso con una mirada serena.

— ¿Y como uso la barita? Y que es un animago? ¿Que pasa si le sacamos la esencia magica?

Pregunte rápidamente.

— La barita tu sabrás como usarla, un animago es un ser que se puede transformar en un animal mágico y como un mago y claro que tenemos magia además del instinto de nuestra transformación.—dijo sabiamente—y si el tiene esencia mágica y sube su poder con un fragmento pues solo nos llevamos la energía mágica del fragmento. Pero si es un ser que no tiene magia y la tiene con el fragmento solo desaparece...

... Escucha kagome , tu y yo debemos encontrar tu vida, cada fragmento. Tendrás enemigos que quieren tu vida allá en tu mundo. Si un ser maligno tiene tu libro tu yo verdadero desaparecerá, ya que fuera del libro esta el tiempo detenido. Y si otro lo tiene tu desaparecerás y el mal estará en tu mundo.— me dijo serio y fríamente.

Miro el cielo pensativa y estaba oscuro, la noche no puede ser. Inuyasha se levanta, y me dice "ahí peligro cerca, guarda el libro" claro le obedezco y saco la barita que había guardado.

De las horribles nubes sale una mujer de cabello corto hasta el cuello y lacio con un laso rojo y una vestimenta muy reveladora, con su barita en mano nos amenaza.

— Denme el libro de la vida,—demando volando en los cielos.—yo soy yura sakazagami.

**_Continuaraa_**..

_Holaa!!!_

_Espero les guste el capítulo!!_

_Besitos venenosos._


End file.
